


TimKon Week - Day 4 - Angst

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [4]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Break Downs, Canonical Character Death, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, halucination, multiple charactor deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lump formed in Tim’s throat. Tears burned in the back of his eyeballs and he screwed his eyes shut tight.<br/>A few unwelcome tears slid down his cheeks. Tim could feel his nerve slipping and adjusted his grip on the knife pointed inwards at his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon Week - Day 4 - Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT LIKE WRITING THIS!!  
> I AM NICE TO CHARACTERS AND I DO NOT LIKE WRITING SADNESS!  
> but I powered through and here it is!

‘ _I can do this. I can see him again. It’ll be just like old times._ ’ Tim muttered to himself. 

The point of the blade was just brushing against the centre of his chest. 

Tim flexed his grip on the handle, taking a shaky breath. 

‘ _I can see Bruce and my dad again. I can be with them. I can see Kon._ ’ 

A lump formed in Tim’s throat. Tears burned in the back of his eyeballs and he screwed his eyes shut tight. 

A few unwelcome tears slid down his cheeks. Tim could feel his nerve slipping and adjusted his grip on the knife pointed inwards at his heart. 

“Don’t do this, Tim.” A voice echoed in Tim’s ears and his eyes snapped open. Someone was standing in front of him, their brow creased in concern. 

Kon was standing barely two feet away from him. Nothing had changed about his appearance - he was still wearing jeans and his T-shirt with the bold, red ‘S’. He still even had the piercing blue eyes which were _so_ cripplingly _beautiful_. 

That was the last straw for Tim. 

His legs buckled and he fell to the ground, dropping the knife. It fell with a clatter and Tim pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the tears which were falling, unbridled and relentless. 

“I can’t keep going. I just can’t Kon.” Tim muttered, looking up at him through his fingers. 

“You _can_ , Tim. I know you. You’re stronger than this.” Kon replied strongly. Tim saw his arms extend towards him but his limbs held no weight. His intangible hands held Tim’s face but he couldn’t feel the contact. 

“I want you back, Kon. I want you to be alive. I just want everything to go back to how it was.” Tim admitted, wishing with every _fibre_ of his being that he could reach out and just hold Kon. 

“So do I,” Kon said, sounding just like he always did. “But all you can do is stay strong. Stay strong for me, Tim.” 

“I _can’t_.” Tim’s voice cracked and a fresh wave of sobs racked his body. “Bruce is dead. You’re gone. I’m never going to see my dad again. I’ve even lost Bart. I’m losing everyone I love.” 

“You still have your brothers. And Cass and Steph. And Cassie’s still here for you. What about Alfred? He’s always going to be around.” Kon pointed out, sounding more confident with every word. “You’ve still got people who love you, Tim. _I_ still love you.” 

“But you’re gone.” Tim whispered, shutting his eyes again. Kon didn’t reply. 

Tim’s eyes opened again and he could only see his empty room. 

“ _Hello? Tim?_ ” A voice asked, diverting Tim’s attention to his phone. It was on the floor in front of him, calling someone. 

Tim could have sworn he left his phone in his bag. 

Regardless, he closed his hand around it and placed it by his ear. 

“ _Helloooo? Anyone there?_ ” Dick’s voice sounded comforting. 

“Hey,” Tim said quietly. 

“Hey, Timmy. What’s wrong? You never call me.” Dick asked, his brotherly concern ringing clearly in his tone. 

“I-I just feel like I needed to talk to someone. I’ve had a pretty bad night.” Tim admitted softly, wiping residual tears off his cheeks. Dick was silent for a few seconds. 

“Where are you staying?” He asked. 

“The safe house a few blocks from the Wayne Enterprise building on the west side.” Tim replied. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. And I’ll being some of Alfred’s cooking.” Dick said, a small smile in his voice. He hung up and Tim held his phone tightly in both hands. His eyes slid closed and he exhaled tremblingly. 

‘ _I’ll do it. I’ll stay strong, Kon. For you_.’


End file.
